Embodiments of the invention are related to a photosensitive resin composition and a preparation method for manufacturing the same.
High color saturation and high transmissivity are important indexes to evaluate liquid crystal displays (LCDs). The performance of a color filter element used in a LCD mainly depends on the nature of the colored photosensitive resin composition and the filming process of the color filter element. To ensure heat resistance, chemical resistance and other properties of the color filter during the forming process, the colored photosensitive resin composition is required to have suitable properties such as heat resistance, light resistance, chemical resistance, transmittance, and colorimetric properties.
During the forming process of a color filter element which employs a photosensitive resin composition, the photosensitive resin composition is UV cured. However, when the conventional photosensitive resin compositions, especially the photosensitive resin compositions comprising a blue, green or black pigment, are used, high energy UV exposure is required and the UV efficiency is low because the composition strongly absorbs the ultraviolet light.